Miraculous Episode 1: Holly Water
by Miss Peabody
Summary: A normal day at the pool becomes chaos when a lifeguard is akumatized. How will Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow Miraculers! Since we've got about a year before season 2, thought I'd take the time to write some fanfiction to hold us over. Fellow fanfic writers Cadence Hopkins and Sharon McKellie helped me with this as we were LARPING. Hope you enjoy it as much as we did role playing it! Other chapters will follow until complete. Hopefully, they will be a little longer than this one. :D**

Marinette resumed doodling in her notebook. Most of the students from Collège Françoise Dupont were visiting Paris' local pool. For Marinette, this gave her the chance of brainstorming swimsuit ideas and accessories. Her own pink one piece with shorts was decorated with several sewn stars. She was also working on new beach bag designs. Stripes, polka dots, ribbons, hats; the possibilities were endless. Tikki was also by her side, although unaware to the pool attendees, in her clasped purse. No doubt Tikki liked having the day off from fighting akumatized baddies.

But, one of the most important things Marinette was happy to see was Adrien. He climbed to the top of the diving board, ready to dive. His green trunks were adorned with a large G, no doubt from his father's brand. Marinette watched with wide eyes as he dove into the pool headfirst. Climbing up the ladder, beads of water glistened in his hair as he grabbed a towel. She watched him longingly, one hand on her cheek. Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by Alya, practically jumping on the bench beside her.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled, phone in hand. "Check out the new Ladybug pics!" she continued in sing-song. Then, she proceeded to flip through her phone showing Marinette every one of the pictures, and speaking in great detail.

"They're great, Alya." Marinette encouraged, although she was there for every moment. Suddenly, one picture with a black dot appeared on the phone. Marinette squinted. "What's that?"

"My finger." Alya sighed. "But look at this one…"

Her voice trailed off as Marinette eyed Adrien, who was busy wiping his head with a towel. Whenever, she saw him, time just seemed to slow down. Alya took notice and speed up time again, with one wave of her hand in Marinette's face.

"Marinette?" Alya called. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Alya." She answered, her eyes going back to Adrien. "It's just that Adrien's here…in his swimsuit…hair…wet...," she droned on. Once again, Alya sent her crashing back to earth.

"I know what you could do." Alya said. "Since you spend all your time designing, maybe you could design the website for my Ladyblog."

"That's a great idea!" Marinette exclaimed, turning a page in her notebook.

Soon, the two girls began brainstorming ideas with Alya speaking rapidly and Marinette briskly taking notes. However, no one could be prepared for what was to come. When tensions and emotions are high, someone is bound to be akumatized by Hawkmoth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone in American had an awesome Fourth of July! I know I did! And now on with chapter 2. –Miss Peabody**

Crowds of students filled the area around the pool. Children were running, blankly ignoring the "No Running" signs. One new student, Holly at Collège Françoise Dupont was a pool monitor. Her mother, was also the head lifeguard, but left some behavior monitoring to her daughter. She shouted at the children to stop running, but to no avail. Kim and Max approached her, with Kim, once again, establishing his dominance.

"What's your problem?" Kim asked. "We're just having a little fun."

Holly gave up and started approaching the locker rooms. Hearing voices, she hid herself behind part of the wall.

"Have you heard about that new girl, Holly?" Chloe said to Sabrina.

"Can I borrow your towel, Chloe?" she said, ignoring Chloe's question. "My glasses are fogged up."

"Yeah, sure." Chloe continued. "Anyway, she's just so obsessed with water, like a fish."

Sabrina chuckled at the cruel joke. "That's a good one, Chloe."

"She kind of looks like a fish too."

Holly couldn't hold back the lining of water in her eyes, and ran toward the pool in tears. Quickly grabbing a hose nearby, the water rushed over her feet.

"They don't understand." she said to herself. "Water is special and doesn't deserve to be disrespected."

. . . .

The darkness escaped the room as the window slowly opened. Hawkmoth knew that wherever negative emotions existed, was his chance to obtain Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses. With them, he could have more power than he ever dreamed.

"So many negative emotions." Hawkmoth said grabbing a butterfly from nearby. "Fly away, my little akuma." he exclaimed, letting the evil bug go. "And evilize her!" Using his powers, he reached out to the girl's mind.

"Holly Water, I am Hawkmoth." he spoke, as the butterfly light appeared around his face. "I will allow you to keep your powers, if you get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses for me."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Holly said.

. . . .

Purple smoke filled the air around Holly. She could feel herself becoming powerful, stronger, and able to defeat those who had a lack of respect for water. Her hair turned into a deep blue, her body became translucent like water itself. Water poured out from the hose she was carrying. Raising her hand in the air, she commanded the water to drain the pool. People started screaming, trying to escape the wrath of the akumatized villain.

"I am Holly Water!" Holly shouted to the heavens. "And you will pay dearly for your disrespect."

. . . .

Marinette looked up from her notebook, as Alya gasped and pointed. It looks like what should have a relaxing day been off had turned into hero time. Marinette quickly grabbed her things, and headed for the locker room. As she unclasped her bag, Tikki flew out.

"We've got to save Holly!"

"Just say the words." Tikki answered.

"Tikki, spots on!" she shouted, allowing the kwami to enter her earrings.

Adrien rushed to the locker room to transform, trying to avoid the crowd on his way. Luckily, having an evilized villain attacking dispersed the crowds.

"Plagg, claws out!" he shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I am updating late; I had to pass a couple of entrance exams. Which, I did oh so gracefulllyy…. I also want to apologize as I suck at writing action sequences (I picked the wrong show to write fanfiction!). Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

Ladybug headed back to the pool, noticing the villain in the center. She jumped in, her feet hitting the bottom. Holly Water stared at her for a few moments, and then aimed her hose at Ladybug. Shots of water burst forth like a cannon, although each was carefully dodged. Ladybug ran alongside the rim of the pool, but the shots of water now fired like a wave. Easily overwhelmed, she landed back into the pool. Suddenly, Cat Noir appeared next to her.

"Sorry, I'm late." he said, his hands on his hips in a heroic pose.

"That's alright." she exclaimed as she attempted to wring the water from her hair. "Look out!" she shouted, pushing Cat Noir to the ground as a wave of water passed over them.

"Give, up-um…what's your name again?" Cat Noir said, standing back up.

"My name is Holly Water!" she shouted, stomping her feet.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the villain, having it only to be blasted back at her. She tried again, but the weapon passed through.

"How do we fight water?"

Cat Noir started ferociously attacking the water spouting from Holly Water's weapon. Ladybug rolled her eyes. Holly Water blasted Cat Noir in mid-attack, freezing him solid.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouted. She knocked at the ice, testing for herself.

The ice began cracking, and broke as the cat fell down. Cat Noir rubbed his shoulders from the cold. Before Ladybug could launch another attack, both of them were sent flying backward. They landed hard on the pavement, completely soaked. Cat Noir rubbed his head, but helped Ladybug to her feet. Looking back at Holly Water, Ladybug pulled him behind a wall. Then, they looked behind it; Holly Water was coming for them.

. . . .  
"Yes, Holly Water." Hawkmoth said triumphantly. "You've got them on the run; now take their jewels!"

. . . .

"So what's the plan?" said Cat Noir. He shook his ears, letting the water drip off of them.

"Well," Ladybug began, thinking out loud. "One of us could be the distraction and the other one could grab her weapon.

"Great, so who's the distraction?" Ladybug gave him a smile. "Oh no."

. . . .

Cat Noir slowly walked out from the wall, his claws in the air. He attempted to make general conversation, as Ladybug was trying to get behind Holly Water. It was imperative that he keep her busy so his lady could get the villain's weapon.

"So, you're Water Lily, right?" he said, still in defense mode.

"No, I'm Holly Water!" Holly shouted, getting angrier.

"Oh, well, how's your day going?"

Ladybug was slowly making her way toward Holly's hose, being careful to stay quiet.

"You know, those powers of yours are kind of, on fire." Cat Noir flirted.

Ladybug gave him a puzzled look. It was sickening to see him flirt at all, but at least this time it wasn't with her. Coming to her senses, she realized he wasn't flirting, but only distracting. She reached out closer to Holly. Just a little more. Holly spun around, noticed the heroine, and blasted her with water.

"Ladybug!" Cat Noir cried, taking out his staff. Normally, it was Ladybug who thought of the plans, but he needed to think of one and fast. He quickly ran out into the pool center's lobby and rooms, turning all of the air conditioners on high. It was a risky move, but if Holly Water's powers came from her hose, maybe he could evaporate the water away. He ran back to the action seeing his lady recovering.

"What did you do?" Ladybug asked.

"I turned on the thermostats up."

Holly Water pointed her hose at them both, preparing to blow them away again. Ladybug and Cat Noir grabbed one another, shutting their eyes tightly. They opened them again to see Holly giving her weapon an incredulous look. The water slowly died out.

"Yeah!" Cat Noir yelled. "Uh-oh."

Ladybug looked to see the water slowly pour out again.

"Lucky Charm!" she cried, throwing her yo-yo into the air. The next minute she was holding a wrench. "What am I supposed to do with this?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, Miraculers! Sorry it took so long to update, as well as how short these chapters are. This one will be short bc the ending my sisters and I LARPed was short. Anyway, happy reading!**

Ladybug scanned the room with her eyes; she looked up, down, and around. The pool, the towels, the door, Holly, Cat Noir, the hose. She calculated in her head. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouted. "The valve!"

Cat Noir looked at the valve from where the hose was connected. He gave Ladybug an inquisitive look, but then a lightbulb went off in his head, as he understood. He raised his paw into the air, he gave his signature cry, and then he broke the valve in half.

Ladybug ran toward Holly Water, and cartwheeled away from her, landing where she needed to be. Then, she took out the wrench, and twisted the hose, until it was tangled in a knot. Cat Noir and Ladybug watched as the water slowly stopped. Grabbing the hose away from Holly Water, Ladybug threw the hose on the ground, breaking the connector around it. The evil akuma floated out.

"No more evil doing for you, akuma." Ladybug said as she opened up her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" Soon, the butterfly was caught in her grasp. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." she exclaimed as it was released. Finally, she threw the wrench into the air, returning everything back to normal.

Holly Water transformed back into Holly, as Hawkmoth's influence left her. She looked around, not fully remembering her transformation. Looking up, she saw Ladybug and Cat Noir standing over her.

"We really appreciate all you've been doing." Ladybug said, helping her to her feet, not knowing Cat Noir was trying to give his lady a fist bump.

"Yeah," Cat Noir smiled, lowering his fist.

"Don't worry about those that don't." she continued. "Be the best that you can be."

"Really?" Holly asked, as the two heroes nodded. "Thanks, you two." She said, empowered to be the best life guard she could be.

"So," Cat Noir began. "we're kind of wet." "Want a towel?"

"Maybe next time." Ladybug smiled, running back to the locker rooms.

Marinette ran back in the room, transforming back to herself. She grabbed a folded towel, and attempted to dry off her pigtails. Then, she draped it around her neck, and grabbed her bag, exiting the room. Suddenly, her bluebell eyes came in contact with bright green ones. Adrien had stepped out of the boys' locker room and ran into her. He must have been hiding in there. The two stared at each other for a moment, with Marinette blushing at the model's toned figure. They, then went their separate ways. As Marinette found Alya, she cursed herself for not saying anything. He probably thought she was a dork for staring at him.

"Okay, girl," Alya began. "I got the whole fight sequence on video."

"Maybe we should get back to work on your website?" Marinette suggested.

"Right, so I was thinking, maybe-"

"My bag!" Marinette shouted. She thought she had left Tikki and her sketch pad in the locker room, but remembered grabbing it before she left. There was no telling what someone would do if they found that bag with Tikki in it. Not to mention, the doodles she had of Adrien. Quickly, she sprinted back to the locker rooms, but heard someone calling her name.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted.

Marinette stopped in her tracks.

"You dropped this earlier." He said, handing back her bag (and Tikki), as well as her notebook.

"Oh, um-thanks, Adrien."

" _De rien_ , Mari." he said, with a wink.1

Mari? She thought to herself as he walked back to the pool. Shaking herself out of her fantasy, the blushing girl ran back to Alya, who was waiting for her. They began talking about the different designs for the site, like lettering, and other features. Marinette jotted down several notes and doodles, although making sure to catch a glimpse of Adrien once in a while. This was going to be a great summer!

 **1\. This literally means, 'it's nothing.' I think it's pronounced** ** _duh-ree-ehn_** **and it's a French phrase you tell someone if you hold open a door or return something they dropped. I don't know why I let Adrien speak some French here, I guess because it's romantic.**

 **-I also changed the ending a little bit, just because I love Adrinette fluff! Hope you enjoyed this short story! 3 Miss Peabody**


End file.
